Charmeleon
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} Biology Physiology Charmeleon is a bipedal, reptilian creature similar to Charmander. It has crimson scales that are much darker than that of the bright red Charmander. It has a tail with the tip burning with fire, a trait seen in many Fire-type Pokémon, especially the Charmander evolutionary line. Its skull has developed a horn-like protrusion to the rear and its mouth has elongated into a snout. Its front and back claws are far sharper and longer than Charmander. Gender differences None. Special abilities Charmeleon can breathe fire. This fire is much hotter than Charmander's. This is a result of a larger flame burning at the tip of its tail than that of Charmander's. It possesses incredibly large claws which it utilizes in its powerful Slash attack. Its tail is also very powerful, having enough strength to lift an adult man. Behavior Charmeleon tend to be stubborn, bad-tempered, and simply hot-headed. Due to their incredible power at such a low level, they can easily feel they are better than their trainers and will sometimes disregard attack commands. When tame, however, they are a formidable opponent and a loyal partner. Wild Charmeleon are ready to evolve when they begin to travel in different areas battling random opponents, and the flames on their tails begin to flash larger. Habitat Charmeleon are rare in the wild, but thrive in harsh environments such as craggy mountains and active volcanoes. Charmeleon also dwell in large numbers in abandoned mines and heated valleys. It is most likely to be found in Kanto. Diet :Main article: Pokémon food Charmeleon when in the wild will hunt solitary much unlike Charmander who hunt in packs. Their diet consists that of the average omnivorous Pokémon diet. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Charmeleon Ash's Charmander evolved into Charmeleon in March of the Exeggutor Squad. It quickly grew unruly and disobedient and evolved into Charizard soon after, in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. Ritchie's Charmeleon (Zippo) Ritchie's Charmander, nicknamed Zippo, evolved into a Charmeleon off-screen and was first seen in its evolved form in A Parent Trapped. Other In The Crystal Onix, Mateo used a Charmeleon to make glass and battle the titular Crystal Onix. Sam used a Charmeleon in Celebi: Voice of the Forest to battle the Iron-Masked Marauder. A Charmeleon also appeared under the ownership of a trainer named Jimmy in Judgement Day. In the manga In Pokémon Zensho, Satoshi has a Charmeleon that evolved from the Charmander he received from Professor Oak. It later evolves again into Charizard. Pokémon Adventures Charmeleon debuts in Onix is On!, part of the Red, Green & Blue chapter, battling in the Pewter Gym as one of Blue's Pokémon. It evolved from Charmander sometime between The Secret of Kangaskhan and this round. It has since evolved into Charizard. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations Stats !118 - 165 !226 - 320 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !62 - 127 !119 - 249 |- style="background: #fae078" | !56 - 121 !108 - 236 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #f5ac78; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 65. |} |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; line-height: 10px; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"| |} Learnset |} |} |} |}